


Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Costumes, Happy Hevans Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt accepts the role of Frank-N-Furter, and everything changes.</p><p>'Rocky Horror Glee Show' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2011.

Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

 

"And I thought Kurt could play the role of Frank-N-Furter."

Kurt's immediate reaction was to refuse; sure he was only being offered the role because he was gay, and none of the other guys in the club were likely to be willing to play a bisexual transvestite. He forcibly reined in this instinct, however. After the 'Defying Gravity' fiasco last year, Mr Schue hadn't made any serious attempts to give Kurt solos, so if the man was offering him a leading role, he had to seize the opportunity before it evaporated before his eyes.

"As long as you allow me to provide my own costume materials, I won't have public school budgeted products anywhere near my skin."

"Alright Kurt! Now Sam, I was hoping you could play the role of the creature."

"From the Black Lagoon?"

Kurt smiled at the adorable blonde's confusion, but the smile faded as Quinn turned to Sam,

"Rocky. He's the Frankenstein character but blonde. You'll kill the part, he's cute just like you."

Mr Schue devolved into a discussion of the lack of female roles at this point, and Kurt allowed himself to tune out of the choir room and begin planning his costume. He owned several pairs of heels, but would need to find a bustier, stockings and suspenders to match. His mom's old costume jewellery was still in the attic, and he was sure there would be a necklace that would be appropriate. He needed to make a visit to the mall; (such a hardship) hit up Hot Topic for the bustier and underclothes, while the costume shop should have the wig, and possibly even temporary tattoos. He would have to borrow makeup from Tina, she had some of everything, and in so many shades, he would be sure to find something that worked with his complexion.

With a start, he realised that Mr Schue had stood up, indicating that the 'rehearsal session' was over, and indeed, several members of the club were already headed for the door at speed. He took a second to pick up a cast list from Mr Schue,noting with approval that Mercedes had managed to talk the teacher into casting her as Riff Raff, whose vocals she would kill. 

Kurt headed out to the parking lot with a spring in his step, any excuse to go to the mall worked for him, and, already strategising his route for maximum shopping in the minimum time, he climbed into his baby and fired her up, pulling out of the McKinley parking lot blasting Lady Gaga.

.............................................................................................................................................

Kurt was in heaven, he had new clothes to try on, courtesy of his descending upon the mall with the fury of a thousand...... furies. He was sure he saw one shop assistant cry. He had decided to go with all black, the movie might have favoured purple, but Kurt Hummel did not. Black bustier, black lace thong under black shorts, with lace fishnet stockings and suspenders. Turning to his shoe closet, he deliberated for a second, before pulling out a pair of matte black five-inch stilettos; they would look fabulous, and give him that extra touch of confidence. After Gaga week last year, he wouldn't have any trouble moving in them, and they added that bit of swagger you needed to pull off Frank-N-Furter convincingly.

He gathered the last few items from his vanity, draping his mother's pearl necklace round his neck, and settling the curly black wig on his head. He applied a light coat of powder on his cheeks, before carefully applying dark blue eyeliner and mascara. He finished the outfit with dark rouge lipstick, and applied a temporary heart tattoo to his right arm. He eyed himself in the mirror, before deciding he was satisfied with the ensemble, now to see how it moved, he had agreed with Mr Schuester that he would work out his own choreography for the Frank-N-Furter numbers, and he wanted to really wow with his moves as well as his voice. He swayed over to his sound system, setting the instrumental backing track for 'Sweet Transvestite' playing, and set himself to begin.

............................................................................................................................................

Mr Schuester was certifiable, Kurt decided. Their 'director' had decided that he was going to concentrate on Tina and Brittany today, getting the Columbias up to speed on the tap dancing they were required to do, and had told the rest of the group to go down to the auditorium and rehearse. Santana and Quinn had chosen to stay behind and go through their lines for Magenta, Mercedes joining them when they said they were going to practice harmonising for 'The Time Warp'. Mike had also opted to stay behind and watch Tina dance.

Kurt could hear Finn and Rachel practicing 'Dammit Janet' on the auditorium stage as Artie chimed in with 'Janet' at all the appropriate moments, but he was too busy gaping at Sam to pay much attention. The (dyed) Blonde and he were backstage, and Sam had muttered something about getting into character before calmly stripped off his shirt, revealing an absolutely gorgeous array of muscles. The jock had then blushed slightly, and suggested they work on the choreography for 'I Can Make You A Man'.

Kurt had raised an eyebrow at this, but had acquiesed a little nervously, wondering if Mr Schue had told Sam he had been working out his own choreography. The routine he had worked out for 'I Can Make You A Man' made the original look tame by comparison, and after all the furor surrounding the duets competition he was now wondering if he should have scaled it back, lest he make the jock uncomfortable. 

Still, Sam had made the suggestion, he could (hopefully) deal with the consequences. Kurt strolled over to the boombox, thankful for his decision to wear skinnies to school today (they clung to every curve of his ass, showing it off to perfection), he queued up the backing music, and indicated to Sam that he should sit in the only chair. 

As the piano trill introduced the start of the song Kurt sashayed over to stand in front of Sam. Singing the song under his breath he began to move, sinuously twining round the chair Sam was sat on, using the blonde as his own personal stripper pole, chucking Sam under his 'determined chin' at the appropriate moment. He leaned in to almost whisper the drawn out 'stea-e-e-e-e-eaaaam' into the blonde's ear with a seductive chuckle. When the song hit the line 'build up his chest, arms and legs' he allowed his hands to skim the scorching skin on those body parts; just enough to be noticed without going too far and freaking out the straight boy. Through the final verse he slowly advanced on the chair, climbing into Sam's lap as the song reached the ultimate crescendo, and stared into warm hazel-green eyes as he delivered the final line, "In just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-nnnnnnnnn" he topped the performance off with a truly malevolent laugh that made the blonde shudder beneath him.

As the music stopped Kurt climbed quickly off of Sam's lap before he stepped too far over the 'straight boy fellow glee member' boundaries. Sam just sat there, eyes glazed; risking a quick glance Kurt saw that the blonde's jeans were definitely fitting a little tighter around the crotch than they had been before the song had started, and a slight blush suffused his cheeks at the thought. As Sam's eyes cleared of their lustful haze however, Kurt took a few quick steps, making sure he had space to bolt if the blonde took offense to his choreography. To his relief however, despite blushing himself, Sam didn't seem upset, and simply smiled at him.

"Wow, that was some, um, intense dancing right there dude. If that's how it's gonna be I'm gonna have to talk to Ms Pilsbury about my costume, right now she's got like these skin-tight gold short-shorts that she said were made out of some lame fabric. " Kurt couldn't stifle a laugh at the way the blonde pronounced lame, but listened as he went on, "If I wear them then, well, you saw my 'reaction'" and here he gestured at his crotch, "and if that happens onstage wearing those things there's gonna be nothing left to the imagination." Kurt flushed a deeper red here, because he had definitely noticed the other boy's reaction to his dance, and it had certainly been impressive.

"If you want, I can have a look at the mall, see if I can find some" he shuddered "board shorts in gold."

"No man, it's okay, Ms Pilsbury's in charge of costuming, you don't need to go out of your way for me, though I will mention the board shorts idea, cause that still works for the character while being more modest." 

Kurt nodded at the blonde, "That seems like it could work, well, unless you want to rehearse again you might try tracking Ms Pilsbury down now, she never leaves until Mr Schue does."

"Yeah, thanks man, good idea."

Sam departed without another word, shrugging his shirt back on as he went. Kurt sighed for a moment, before turning to leave himself, he had definitely done his share of rehearsing today, and deserved to leave a few minutes early, it wasn't like Mr Schue noticed anyway.

If he'd stayed for a moment longer, he would have heard a crash and a (mild) curse, as Rachel fell from her perch on Finn's shoulders, where she'd been using the added height to observe (read spy) on Kurt and Sam's rehearsal. Ignoring Finn's questions as to what was going on, she headed for the choir room, mind bubbling with ideas. This needed reinforcements, preferably Mercedes and (she shuddered) Santana.

..........................................................................................................................................

Kurt couldn't help but be confused, Rachel had sent out a mass text the previous night announcing an unscheduled dress rehearsal without Mr Schue so that they could resolve any issues that might cause embarrassment without the awkwardness of such issues arising in front of a teacher. Even more confusingly, the pint-sized singer had volunteered her own home for this rehearsal, they couldn't use the auditorium without Mr Schue knowing about it, and her dads were away for the night, seeing a performance of 'La Cage Aux Folles' in Columbus.

Kurt had arrived at the Berry residence clutching a holdall containing his costume, accessories, beauty supplies and sundries, and had immediately been corralled by Mercedes and Santana, who had herded him into what turned out to be the master bedroom. Santana grabbed his holdall, while Mercedes steered him into the en suite bathroom.

"Cedes, what's going on? I am more than capable of putting my costume on you know." His bestie just glowered at him for a moment, "White boy, you may be all that and a bag of chips, but me and Satan are gonna make you so much more that Blondie is gonna be eating out of your hand." Kurt blanched, and his hands shook slightly as he responded, "Mercedes, I don't know what delusioin you have going on in that tragically- befuddled mind of yours, but Sam is dating Quinn, and regardless of my attraction to him I have not sunk so low as to steal another girl's man." He was cut off at this point by Santana hustling a less than cooperative Quinn into the bathroom, abandoning her with a glare and a "Sort it out Stretch-marks!" that had Quinn snarling at her retreating back.

"Quinn?" Kurt ventured, not eager to draw the blonde Cheerio's mercurial wrath down upon his head, but not comfortable with her stewing silence. She turned with a small, sad, smile on her face, "It's okay Kurt, I knew Sam wasn't exactly straight from the minute he told me he went to an all-boys boarding school with a nostalgic smile on his face. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, I still have issues to work out with Puck when he drags his wanna-be badass delinquent ass out of juvie and gets back here ready to grovel at my feet for forgiveness." Here Quinn's eyes flared with a combination of wrath and lust, and a somewhat terrifying smile curved her lips.

"I saw the way Sam looked at you when you performed during the duets competition, the two of you would have been amazing together, and for the record, I don't think he meant that comment about not asking for a better duet partner, I know that had to have stung." Kurt smiled bitterly at this, and his eyes went cold as arctic ice. "Believe me Quinn, if the most hurtful thing he does is display the usual teenage insensitivity he's still far ahead of every guy in Glee except Artie as far as I'm concerned, but yes, under the circumstances, it did feel a little like he was twisting the knife."

Quinn surprised him by patting him on the shoulder with an almost maternal gentleness. I don't know what Finn said to you, but ignore him, Sam's a big boy, he can make his own decisions, he doesn't need you or my doofus of an ex making them for him. Shaking her head at Kurt's startled look she continued on, "I noticed Finn cornering you in the cafeteria, and I know he went after Sam in the locker room, I overheard some of the team talking. I expect it had to do with the reason he and Barbra Strident rigged the duets contest so Sam and I would win. They want Sam to stay in Glee, and they're willing to trample over the rest of us to make sure it happens."

Kurt hissed under his breath, "So what, you were the sacrificial lamb intended to lure Sam in? And to answer your carefully unasked question, Finn told me if I sang with Sam it would paint a target on his back and the other jocks would harass him so much he'd have to quit Glee. In addition to that he made some hateful, hurtful personal remarks I'd rather not relive, and convinced his mom and my dad I'm some kind of predator. All in all not good evidence of his supposedly reformed homophobia." For a second at the end of his rant he was sure he saw actual fear in Quinn's eyes, but dismissed it as a momentary delusion when they were their usual calm, cold hazel when he took a second look.

"He never did understand the concepts of tact or subtlety," Quinn sighed, "I gave up on him a few months in and just told him not to talk, it worked out better that way." She heaved a heavier sigh here, then focused on Kurt with a suddeness that caused him to flinch. "Sam's a genuinely nice guy, if a bit of a dork. If Man-hands report on your rehearsal session is accurate he's at least physically into you, and you can use that to springboard into a proper relationship. He's already taken the Glee club introductory slushie from Karofsky and Azimio, despite not singing with you, and he's too big for them to dumpster or locker slam on a regular basis, so it's unlikely he's gonna bail on us." There was a moment when Quinn blinked, clearly feeling better for getting that all off her chest, then she turned to him, "Now, let's beautify til he creams his jeans at the sight of you."

Kurt squawked at her turn of phrase, causing her to cackle, which seemingly magically summoned Santana and Mercedes. The three girls took unholy delight in stripping Kurt, shoving him into the shower only after ogling him like a piece of meat, Satan even throwing in a piercing wolf-whistle that made Kurt blush so much he thought he might faint. Mercedes handed various products through the Berry's shower curtain as Kurt asked for them, and held a large fluffy towel for him as he stepped out the shower, Quinn and Santana suspiciously absent. "They went to see if they could 'improve' your costume." Mercedes responded to his unanswered question, causing him no small amount of terror at the thought of what the two of them might come up with.

He towelled off, and blow-dried his hair, before rushing through an abbreviated version of his moisturising routine, determined to get out there before they could destroy his carefully constructed outfit. Nevertheless, by the time he stumbled out of the bathroom, towel wrapped securely round his waist, the holdall had been emptied, and the outfit on the bed was not the outfit he had had with him. Santana sat smirking on the bed, while Quinn sat at the Berry's dressing table with a look of amusement on her face that made his insides twist up with fear.

Santana stood and moved towards him like some large predator, secure in its own power; she held up a lacy black thong, but most definitely not the one he had brought with him. If anything this one was even skimpier, with a heart-shaped cut-out at the front that would inevitably expose some flesh. He took the scrap of fabric with a shaking hand and made to slide them under the towel, to be stopped by a pointed throat-clearing from Quinn. "If you're going to ride off into the sunset with my man, you can at least put on a show." Kurt glared at her, then unhitched the towel from round his waist, letting it drop to the floor, exposing his naked body to the appreciative gazes of the two girls. 

"Seriously Glambert, if you weren't all kinds of gay I'd totally tap you." Santana's eyes were hooded as she watched him slide the thong up his long legs, dark lace stark against his alabaster skin. Next he found a pair of shorts, thankfully the ones he had brought with him, but when he sat down and reached to apply the suspenders and fishnets, he noticed that the fishnets had holes torn in them that would reveal more of his skin, and glared at Santana, "Don't look at me, that was Aretha's idea." she smirked at him. He looked around for his stilettos, but found instead a pair he had never seen before, but which had another couple of inches on the heel, and had laces at the top that wrapped around and emphasised his slender calves.

When he stood, the girls had to go up on tiptoe to help put on the bustier, then watched as he put on his necklace and wig, before gesturing for him to sit at the dressing table, where they had a large number of cosmetics set out. Quinn leaned in, applying a darker blue eyeshadow under the eye, then a lighter blue over the eye, making his eyes pop, before using mascara to further accentuate his unfairly long eyelashes. Santana meanwhile dusted his cheeks with a light coat of powder to emphasise his porcelain complexion, then began sorting through several tubes of lipstick, looking for a colour that worked with the look he was sporting, finally settling on 'Harlot', which caused her to burst out laughing. He pouted his lips for her to apply the dark shade, and Quinn quickly slapped a temporary tattoo, of a fallen angel this time, on his right bicep.

"You're ready," Santana said, "but stay here til we come get you, we want your look to be a surprise." With this, both girls disappeared, presumably to change into their own Magenta costumes, leaving him to contemplate his appearance in the Berry's full-length dress mirror. The look worked surprisingly well; true he looked like a low-class hooker, particularly since Santana had applied a thick coating of gloss to his lips, which clashed dramatically with his pale skin, dark wig and dark clothes. His eyes were an explosion of colour on his pale face, drawing the eye inexorably toward them, where it was possible to get sucked into the ever-shifting glasz depths.

A knock at the door announced Mercedes, cutting a very dashing figure as Riff Raff, though the bald cap and stringy wig did nothing for her, she stopped and stared a moment as she caught sight of the new him, then she looped her arm through his, and they promenaded down the stairs to the Berry's basement/Oscar room, which boasted soundproofing, and a small stage for them to perform on. 

Looking around, he drank in the costumes, Finn and Rachel were Brad and Janet, it was scary. Brittany and Tina had Columbia's combination of manic energy and sexual aggressiveness down perfectly, and Quinn and Santana all the straight guys in the room drooling over their French-maid inspired Magenta outfits. Artie had been transformed into Dr. Scott, even the fake facial hair not looking too out of place, and Mike was a surprisingly fitting Eddie, even if the vocals for the role would be dubbed by Ms Pilsbury's dentist friend. 

When he caught sight of Sam however, he choked, and almost stumbled in his stilettos, only Mercedes arm through his allowing him to survive with barely a wobble. The blonde was 'dressed' in a pair of tacky gold short-shorts (obviously the ones he'd been complaining about) and gold cloth foot wraps, and nothing else, his fantasticly muscular upper body was on complete display, and if Kurt wasn't wrong somebody had oiled him. The shorts did nothing to conceal either, merely highlighting his powerful thighs, toned glutes and large package, which seemed to be growing larger as Sam stared at him, completely gobsmacked. 

Kurt sighed inwardly, when they got to 'I Can Make You A Man' one of them was going to humiliate themselves in front of their friends, he just knew it.

.............................................................................................................................................

Surprisingly, the rehearsal had gone well, no-one had killed each other, though the levels of awkward when 'Frank' had to molest 'Brad' and 'Janet' had officially climbed off the charts. The choreography for 'I Can Make You A Man' had raised some eyebrows, but with the exception of Rachel having to head off a Finn-explosion (by the simple expedient of letting him touch her boob, under the shirt, over the bra) no-one had outright said anything about Kurt all but dry-humping the blonde; nor had anyone mentioned the boner Sam had sported when the song was over, perfectly outlined in those gold shorts.

Now however, they were all sitting discussing the performance in Rachel's basement, and the girls had somehow conspired so that the only available seat for Kurt was on the same small loveseat as Sam, Kurt basically sat in the more muscular boys lap. Sam had one arm gently wrapped round Kurt's waist, meaning the brunette was forced to sit intimately close to the blonde, close enough to feel the heat radiating off Sam's skin, and the faint hint of vanilla, spices, and lemon? which clung to the boys skin and hair and was seriously turning Kurt on.

"For fuck's sake!" When the explosion came, it was from an unexpected source; Tina lunging from her seat next to Mike, and through some mystical femenine power, managing to pull both Sam and Kurt out of their seats at the same time. She quickly ushered them out of the basement and up the stairs, Artie earning laughs from the assembled gleeks by singing the reprise to 'I Can Make You A Man', with Mike humming the wedding march at the end. Tina herded the shocked boys up to the second floor, and practically shoved them through the door to the master bedroom, huffing at them before disappearing back downstairs.

Santana sauntered up a few moments later,what was almost a proud smile on her face, "I've taught that one well." Shaking off her terrifying mother-hen moment, the Latina turned a lecherous smirk on the other two gleeks. "Okay, Gayboy Fresh, Lips of an Angel-Fish, here's the skinny; this is the bedroom of two gay men, there are bound to be supplies, so please, will you two just fuck already and stop suffocating us all with the sexual tension." Kurt flushed crimson, avoiding Sam's eyes, unfortunately this meant his eyes landed on Sam's abs, he whimpered. "You two are precious," Santana cooed, "now, seriously, don't come down til you've both cum at least twice, kay?" She shut the door in their faces, and they heard her swaggering back downstairs.

Kurt refused to look at Sam, his hands trembling from a combination of anger, embarrassment and terror, so it came as a shock to him when a warm hand landed on his shoulder, gently pulling him against a sculpted chest, as muscular arms enfolded him. "It's okay Kurt, I'm not gonna hurt you." Kurt looked up into warm eyes, noting that Sam's pupils were dilated as he stared back, eyes constantly flicking to Kurt's lips then back up to meet his eyes. Kurt's mouth parted to respond, but he was cut off as Sam's lips descended on his, pressing a gentle but nevertheless passionate kiss to the countertenor's full mouth. Kurt moaned at the contact, surging up as Sam pulled back, connecting their mouths once again. 

Sam's lips parted slightly, Kurt responding, welcoming Sam's tongue as the blonde licked into his mouth as though determined to memorise the brunette's taste. Kurt felt his arms come up to lock round Sam's neck, even as one of Sam's big hands buried itself in his hair, the other gently squeezing his ass. Their tongues tangled in a slick, hot dance that was sending heat flooding to Kurt's groin, and he ground forward against Sam to be met with a matching hardness that ground eagerly back. 

Sam pulled away, panting slightly, and made quick work of removing Kurt's bustier, swollen lips descended on porcelain skin, raising hickys everywhere they could, though thankfully nowhere that would be too difficult to cover from his father, his fingers raked Sam's back as that mouth closed around a nipple, Sam's hand left his hair and fingers closed around the other nipple, the dual sensations driving Kurt wild. Kurt reached down and hurriedly pulled down the shorts he wore, needing to free his cock. He could hear when Sam realised what was underneath by the bigger boy's sudden inhalation and the shaky fingers which carefully traced his cock through the skimpy lace. 

Sam looked at Kurt for permission, then slowly, reverently, hooked his fingers into the fabric and slid them down pale, smooth legs. Kurt's cock sprang up as soon as it was released from the constricting fabric, and Sam's hand closed around the hot length; bigger than Kurt's slender frame would have indicated, Kurt's cock was flushed pink and generously leaking precum, which Sam smeared over the head as he gave a smooth, firm stroke. Kurt clutched at broad muscular shoulders as his legs threatened to give way, pleasure washing over him, making his tremble. "Sam, if you keep that up, this won't take long." The blonde grinned up at him, "That's kinda the point, Kurt, just let go." Saying this the jock knelt in front of the countertenor, mouth closing round the head of his cock, tongue licking precum up as he sank down, startling a yelp from Kurt. 

Kurt's hands wound into dyed locks as Sam took his full length, head of his cock slipping easily into Sam's throat, and he groaned as Sam began to hum 'The Sword of Damocles', the vibrations round his cock was the final straw for Kurt, and he came with a low, breathy moan, only Sam's hands on his legs keeping him upright as the blonde swallowed repeatedly round him, licking his cock clean as he pulled back. The blonde licked his lips with an unabashed grin, standing up to kiss Kurt feverishly, the brunette moaning as he tasted himself on the blonde's lips. 

Sam stripped off his gold shorts, and Kurt gave a nervous swallow as the blonde's impressive length came into view, he reached out a trembling hand and gently stroked the heated length, enjoying the broken moan his actions coaxed from the jock. He jacked the other boy off for a minute, then Sam gently stilled his hand, turning with an oddly serious expression, "If you're okay with it, Kurt, I really want you to fuck me now." Kurt stared for a moment; during those brief moments when he'd allowed himself to fantasise about sex he'd always expected that being slender and somewhat femenine would lead to his partner automatically assuming he'd bottom, so he wasn't going to turn down the chance to top this gorgeous muscled Adonis.

Kurt crossed to the Berry's bedside table, opening the drawers one by one til he found their supplies in the bottom drawer. He pulled out a nearly-new bottle of lube, and took a condom from the open box. He turned to show them to Sam, and found the blonde had pulled back the comforter, and was sprawled on the bed, legs spread obscenely. Sam sat up and plucked the lube out of Kurt's hand, winking at the brunette as he popped the cap and squeezed a small amount onto the fingers of his free hand, rubbing them together to warm the lube before sliding a pillow under his hips and bringing his hand to his hole. 

Kurt straddled the chair in front of the dressing table to watch as one long finger slowly slid into Sam's ass, and from the look on the blonde's face it felt amazing. It was clear Sam had done this before when the finger started to fuck in and out of his hole almost immediately, Sam letting out a loud groan, presumably as he rubbed against his prostate, his back arching off the bed slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt, "Get over here, Kurt." Kurt crossed the room, and Sam gently took one of Kurt's hands in his free hand, guiding his slender fingers to his tight hole, excess lube from Sam's hand soon slicked Kurt's fingers, and he slid one digit in alongside Sam's, groaning at the heat that surrrounded it, the sensation like nothing he could have imagined. 

Sam's moans encouraged Kurt to begin fucking his finger in and out of the tight hole, noting that Sam was doing the same with his own, but with a different rhythm for maximum stimulation, Kurt's finger brushed Sam's prostate for the first time, and the sound the blonde let out had Kurt's cock hardening fast. He took advantage of the blonde relaxing into the pleasure to add another finger, scissoring them to stretch the tight ring of muscle. Sam withdrew his own finger and Kurt added a third, really fucking Sam on them, splaying them out, making sure Sam would be able to accomodate his length with the minimum of pain. Sam was panting as he pressed back on the fingers inside him, trying to get them deeper, he finally groaned, "Kurt, please, I need you now."

Kurt slid his fingers free from Sam's tight ass, basking in the blonde's protests at suddenly being empty; he resorted to ripping the condom packet open with his teeth, earning a moan of arousal at the action, and slid the condom onto his once again fully hard cock, stroking himself a couple of times to transfer lube from his fingers to his heated length. He settled between Sam's spread legs, looking down at the gorgeous creature who wanted him, and pressed the head of his cock to the jock's entrance. Sam tensed slightly, and Kurt gently rubbed his thighs and hips to calm him, before starting to push forward, the well-prepared ring of muscle resisting for only a moment before the head of his cock slid into heaven. 

He fought the urge to just pound into the blonde, giving Sam time to adjust before he slowly, oh so slowly, pressed forward, his cock slowly sinking deeper into the tight, hot, perfect ass. It seemed like a lifetime when he felt his balls touch skin, and realised that he was all the way inside Sam, he let his body drape across the jock's strong back, pressing kisses to the flushed skin he encountered. He pulled out slowly, until only the head of his cock was still inside, then thrust back in gently, Sam letting out a moan at the sensations; encouraged, Kurt repeated the action several times, letting Sam get accustomed to the feeling of being fucked. By the time Sam told Kurt he was ready, the brunette didn't think he could have held back much longer, he pulled back, and thrust forward harder, ringing a screamed "Kurt!" from Sam's pouty red, used lips.

Kurt had never been more thankful for the dance practices Mr Schue made them all do, as it had given him substantial stamina when it came to moving his hips. He was setting a fast pace, driving deep into the willing body beneath him with every thrust, Sam alternately moaning and shouting Kurt's praises as he fucked the boy. He shifted position slightly, and this time when he snapped his hips forward he hit Sam's prostate dead on, and the blonde shrieked, collapsing face-first on the bed from the overwhelming pleasure. Kurt took advantage of this to pound into Sam, hitting his prostate on every thrust now, the blonde all but delerious with pleasure beneath him, rutting his hard cock against the Berry's bed linens, desperate for release. 

Kurt leaned down and nipped at Sam's ear, "Come for me baby." Sam moaned Kurt's name in a manner that would have made a priest give up his vows of celibacy, and Kurt felt the moment Sam's orgasm hit him, the blonde's ass squeezing around his cock, the muscles under his fingers spasming as pleasure raced through the perfect body. Kurt slowed his thrusts to give Sam time to come down from his blissful high, rubbing soothing hands over tan skin to ease the tremors caused by aftershocks of pleasure. After a few minutes Sam started to press back against Kurt's cock again as he thrust, and Kurt took this as a signal that the blonde was recovered.

He knew it wouldn't be long for him now, the sights, sounds and sensations of Sam's orgasm had brought him close to his own release, and he pounded Sam's ass without mercy, completely focused now on his own orgasm. He barely registered the moans as he thrust into Sam's hypersensitive body; he could feel the pressure building and he lay down fully on Sam's back, hips pumping in an obscene manner as he drove himself in over and over, he felt Sam deliberately clenching as he pushed back against his cock and heat began to suffuse him. Kurt shuddered and came harder than he could ever imagine having cum before, hips still pumping as Sam's tight hole milked every last drop from his balls.

Kurt collapsed on top of Sam, breathing deep of the musky scent of man and sex that filled the room, pressing soft kisses to every available inch of skin. As his orgasmic rush faded, he gripped the base of the condom and slowly, gently, pulled out of Sam, the blonde letting out a pitiable moan as Kurt slid free, leaving him empty. Kurt pulled the used condom off his cock, tying it off tightly and throwing it into the bedroom trashcan. He turned to face Sam as the blonde rolled over to get out of the impressive wet patch he had been lying in, and the jock smiled up at him warmly. 

"That was fucking fantastic." The blonde said softly, he stretched his muscles for a moment before slowly standing up, wincing slightly, and Kurt grabbed a packet of moist towelettes from the dressing table to wipe the cum off Sam's chest, cock and balls, and to wipe the excess lube from the blonde's ass. When he had finished cleaning them both up he disposed of the used towelettes and turned to Sam, who gently cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, lingeringly. 

Sam pulled away and grinned at him sheepishly, "I know I'm doing this all wrong, but would you go out with me, like on a date?" "I suppose, after that, I pretty much owe you dinner," Kurt smirked, "I would be honoured to go out on a date with you, Sam." 

At this moment a muffled "Awwwwwwwww" penetrated the door, and Kurt's cheeks burned red, eyes narrowing to a glare as he grabbed the Berry's robes, throwing one to Sam while wrapping one round himself. He pulled the door open suddenly, and Santana, Tina and Quinn sprawled into the room. "How long were you 'ladies' listening?" Kurt asked through gritted teeth, receiving only sheepish looks from Tina and Quinn and an unrepentant smirk from Santana. He sighed and threw up his hands, and Sam gently pulled him against the bigger boy, while the blonde glared at the voyeurs, "If you don't mind, it's my turn to top, and I don't perform with an audience." He shut the door on their gobsmacked faces and turned to face his lover with a smirk and reached for the belt of the countertenor's robe. "In just seven days, oh baby, I can make you a man."


End file.
